There are several different kinds of bottles used to store fluids. Some bottles come with an applicator brush, sponge or other applicator to apply the fluid. For example nail polish bottles, makeup bottles, paint bottles etc. If the bottle is a screw-top bottle, and the applicator is used more than once in a session, it can be difficult to use all of the fluid because the applicator may not reach the bottom of the bottle. For example, when using nail polish, the bottle is generally shaken and then opened by unscrewing the top. The most common design includes a brush applicator attached to the inside of the top. Once the top is unscrewed, the brush no longer reaches the bottom of the bottle. Usually polish is applied to multiple fingers before the top is screwed back on which means that the brush applicator must be repeatedly dipped back into the fluid in the bottle without screwing the cap back on. The result is that during application, the applicator cannot reach the fluid in the bottom portion of the bottle. A significant volume of fluid may be wasted as a result.